Undercover
by fauxliviaa
Summary: Olivia and Peter are undercover. They're getting closer than anyone expected. P/O
1. Chapter 1

_Hey again. This story will only have 2 Chapters, so it's really short. Hope you all enjoy reading._

_This is Rated T (maybe later M)_

* * *

_Chapter 1 Undercover_

It was 4:32 when Olivia and Peter arrived to their new apartment building. There was nobody sitting at the lobby desk, which didn't seem out of the ordinary to Olivia, but what caught her off guard was the fact that the entire apartment building seemed completely abandoned, with the exception of her and Peter.

Peter then came bounding in, his luggage in tow, making as much noise as he possibly could. "Hey Dun.."  
"SHHH!" Peter was interrupted by her in mid-statement, as she turned quickly on her heel and moved briskly towards him. "Do you want to blow our cover?" Olivia whispered, turning back around to head toward the old spiral staircase leading to the second floor.  
"Okey sweetheart" Peter added, keeping his cover as Olivia's boyfriend, only she thought he was enjoying it a bit too well. "But darling, isn't there an elevator we can take?" He complained.  
Olivia stopped going up the stairs, rolled her eyes and turned to look at the loaded down man pulling up the rear. "Well, dear…you are the one who insisted on carrying everything!" , chimed Olivia, taking a few bags from Peter's grasp. Together they climbed the spiral stairs, (fortunately for Peter only one flight) and reached their room.

Olivia noticed, as Peter was digging around in his pockets for the key they had been given to their apartment, the floor they were on was practically abandoned too, just as quiet and empty as the lobby downstairs. When Peter finally found his key, he put it in the door handle, turned it and opened the door to their small apartment.

When they walked in, the first thing to be seen was a rather small living room/kitchen, with all the furnishings straight out of the eighties, and by the looks of things, it hadn't been touched…since the eighties.  
Peter decided rather quickly to drop his things and check out the bathroom and bedroom. Being the first one, he got to see how he and Olivia were to sleep, and in doing so, he found out something he knew Olivia would NOT like. When he came out of the bedroom, he had a mischievous smirk on his face, and of course Olivia knew he was up to something.  
"You um uhhh…you aren't going to like what you find in the bedroom" Peter added, his smirk fading to a more straight face.

Olivia wasn't sure she then wanted to see what horrible thing was in the bedroom. She knew that they were going to have to share a room and a bathroom, which she felt she could live with, but when Olivia Dunham walked into the bedroom that she and Peter Bishop were going to have to share for at least the next two weeks, she dropped everything on the floor, including her jaw.

The windows and curtains were fine, there was a door leading into the bathroom, and there was a decent sized walk-in closet for the two of them to share, two separate dressers, and a nightstand, which Olivia let out a mental yes! when she saw it was on her side of the bed, but when Olivia Dunham saw that there was only ONE bed in there (queen size), she was absolutely furious._ I told them TWO beds!_ Olivia thought.

"Yeah um, so…" Peter trailed off as he came up behind her.  
"Peter" Olivia said his name with a firm tone in her voice.  
"No worries, I'll sleep on the couch. It really isn't a big deal. I used to sleep on the couch as Walter and I were sharing a room."

After everything was put away, Peter and Olivia ordered Pizza, and ate in the living room, talking about what was to come in the next couple of weeks with their case. After they ate, Olivia decided to take a shower, while Peter relaxed on the couch, he opened his laptop. When Olivia was done in the bathroom she opened the door that lead directly to the bedroom, and proceeded to change into her sweatpants and her oversized North Western shirt there.

Afterwards, she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She hadn't had them closed for 30 seconds when she realized Peter had to sleep on the uncomfortable couch in the living room. She almost felt bad, and a slight ping of guilt began to rise in the pit of her stomach.  
Frustrated, she stood, and began pacing around the bedroom in her bare feet, trying to think of the best solution so she wouldn't compromise the case. Finally, when she came to a decision, she went over to the living room where Peter was typing something on his laptop, a lack of sleep showing deeply around his eyes, she stopped at the end of the hall and called his name.

"Peter" she spoke softly, "I…I felt bad about making you sleep out here…would you like to join me in the bedroom?" Not two seconds after Olivia had uttered her sentence; Peter had already closed his laptop, and walked past her towards the bedroom.  
Just in the doorway of the bedroom, Peter stopped and turned around to face Olivia, who had started making her way slowly back to the bedroom.  
He spoke four words to her, and when all he got was a weak smile and nod as a response, he knew he was in the clear. "Liv, are you sure?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Review for more._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 Undercover_

* * *

Setting: Peter and Olivia's new apartment, and it is the middle of the night.

"Peter!" Olivia shouted, shoving Peter, nearly knocking him off the bed.  
"Hmm…what?" Peter asked groggily, sleep still heavy in his eyes. Olivia looked at him with her best death glare and scolded him, "You were snoring my dear, and it has been keeping me up all damn night!"

Olivia then turned over so her back was to Peter, and punched her pillow before making a more comfortable position on her side. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt a large, warm arm wrap around her arm and waist, but she was too tired to do anything about it. Peter then pulled her closer to him, making their bodies flush. In a matter of minutes, Olivia was quite warm, that being from the comforter on top of her, as well as the body heat Peter was putting out. And she fell asleep moments later.

In the morning, when the alarm went off, Olivia awoke, and found herself entangled as she went to reach for the watch. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that there was a man's arm around her waist, and an only covered by boxers leg holding her legs in place. Olivia slid her arm out of Peter's grip, and moved his leg back over to his side of the bed and got up to get ready.

_(Peter's POV)_

Peter was sleeping hard, having quite a pleasant dream too when he felt a cool breeze on the back of his neck. In his dream he saw Olivia Dunham come up behind him and begin to whisper his name, "Peter…Peter…" then she yelled to get his attention. "Bishop! WAKE UP! WE GOT WORK TO DO!"

Peter threw his pillow in Olivia's general direction, because after she had yelled she had already started walking away toward the kitchen. Peter's shot missed by a mile, and he wasn't bothered by it, because he turned over to Olivia's side of the bed and slept on her pillow.  
He hadn't been asleep thirty seconds when he began to smell the sensuous aroma of coffee brewing, and followed his nose to the kitchen where the life-bringer would be brewing. As he walked into the kitchen, he almost ran into a wall while rubbing his eyes since he wasn't fully awake yet. Olivia placed a ceramic mug of black coffee in front of Peter as he sat down on one of the two bar stools in the tiny kitchen.

_(Olivia's POV)_

Just as Olivia was finishing her coffee, Peter came out ready to go, and sat down on the bar stool (same one as earlier) with a huge grin on his face. "No time for games Peter, we have a killer to catch." Olivia added, grabbing her purse and walking out the door, not really caring if she slammed the door in his face or not.  
(several hours pass, and around 4, Olivia and Peter head up to their apartment once again to discuss a plan on how to get into a suspects apartment willingly without a warrant or arousing suspicion, which only happened to be a few doors down from them.)

As soon as they got to the door of the apartment, Olivia started fumbling around in her purse searching for the key, while Peter looked around like a nosy dog, trying to guess which apartment could have been their suspect's.  
Just as she found the key and pulled it out, a suspicious looking character passed them down the hall, and gave Peter a strange look. Just as he passed Peter and Olivia, Peter grabbed hold of Olivia and placed a wet kiss on her lips, keeping Olivia's back toward the door as he slowly turned the key in the lock while kissing her, mainly so the suspect wouldn't see the badge that was strategically placed on Olivia's hip.

The man caught another glimpse of the two, just before Peter opened the door and they fell into the apartment, lips still locked. Peter fell on top of Olivia, and then rolled over and broke their kiss as soon as he realized they were in the apartment. (Fortunately for them, the door had a habit of closing on its own.)  
Olivia got up off the floor faster than Peter realized and nearly kicked him in the forehead for pulling such a stunt. "What the HELL was that about Peter?" Olivia asked in a huff.  
"I just uh…he looked like a suspect and I…I didn't want him to know you were a federal agent" Peter added, his voice almost pleading she wouldn't shoot him.  
"Really? Really Bishop?" She gave him a stern look and then turned to go into the bedroom. Just before she turned that way, she caught a glimpse of the terrified look on Peter's face. "If all you wanted to do was kiss me Peter, all you had to do was ask." She added smiling, before closing the bedroom door.  
Peter's frown quickly turned into a smile and decided to press his luck once again, only cutting through the door of the bathroom that led into the bedroom…

* * *

_You like it? Reviews make me happy :)_


End file.
